vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Somebody That I Used to Know
Somebody That I Used to Know is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and fifty-second episode of the series overall. Summary THE TEAM WORKS WITH RAYNA TO SAVE BONNIE’S LIFE — When Enzo's efforts to protect Bonnie end up putting her life in jeopardy, they learn that Rayna may hold the key to her survival. With time running out and Rayna at the reins, Enzo and Bonnie reluctantly team up with Damon, who is desperate to save Bonnie's life and to repair their broken friendship. Elsewhere, when Stefan travels to Dallas and comes face to face with Alaric, tensions escalate and they are forced to confront the fallout from Stefan's absence in Caroline's life. Finally, Enzo learns The Armory's true motives behind their search for Bonnie. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz *Mouzam Makkar as Alexandria St. John Guest Cast *Brandon Akira as Lewis Trivia *Plec reveals that Bonnie’s story will pick up major steam in the last few episodes of this season, and Graham couldn’t wait for fans to get to see what happens now that story has caught up to the future flash forwards. *And while the timeline has caught up to the flash forwards, Plec promises fans will get to see how Bonnie and Enzo ended up in love over the missing three years, calling their relationship “lovely” and “beautiful.” *"We get to tell the story that catches us up to today," Plec says. "We get to understand why Bonnie is in the psych ward, how Bonnie and Enzo fell in love and got together. And it tells a beautiful little love story over the course of the episode." *"Bonnie still carries around Damon's letter unopened as a reminder of why she shouldn't trust people," Plec says. TV Guide: The Vampire Diaries to Finally Explain What Happened to Bonnie *The next two episodes will answer a lot of your Bonnie-Enzo questions. Speaking to upcoming "bridgebacks," as she calls them, showrunner Julie Plec says, “One of the biggest bridgebacks that we owe is the story of how Bonnie ended up in the asylum and how the hell she and Enzo ended up as a couple and that’s episode 19, which I love. It’s a really great Bonnie-Enzo centric love story episode, and it’s fun to watch.” Bamon shippers, prepare yourselves. Entertainment Weekly: Spoiler Room 4/15/2016 *Alaric and Caroline's wedding is scheduled for March 24th. St. Patrick's Day in the United States Continuity * Caroline Forbes was last seen in I Would for You. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * " " was the second single by the Belgian-Australian singer, , which features vocals by , on the album Making Mirrors. The song was released on July 5, 2011. * " " was the eighth episode of the fifth season of the American television drama and the 56th episode overall. It aired on July 29, 2012 on HBO in the United States. * A also performs civil marriages. Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon: "What if you had a little help? A hit squad if you will." :Rayna: "I'm listening." :Damon: "We would be happy to wipe out anyone off your list." :Damon: "This Bonnie and Clyde routine is starting to improve your aim." :Bonnie: "I just picture your face as the target." |-|Extended Promo= :Damon (to Rayna): "We're here to broke our deal: I usually get what I want." :Damon: "What if you had a little help? A hit squad if you will." :Rayna: "I'm listening." :Damon (to Rayna): "Me and Bonnie would be happy to wipe out anyone off your list." :Damon: "His heart's not in his ankle Bonnie!" :Bonnie: "Shut up!" :Damon: "This Bonnie and Clyde routine is starting to improve your aim." :Bonnie: "I just picture your face as the target." |-|Sneak Peek= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x19 Promo "Somebody That I Used to Know" (HD) The Vampire Diaries Somebody I Used to Know Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries Somebody That I Used To Know Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside Somebody That I Used To Know The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD719b_0020.jpg TVD719b_0126.jpg TVD719b_0077.jpg TVD719b_0140.jpg TVD719b_0255.jpg TVD719b_0264.jpg TVD719b_0272.jpg TVD719b_0294.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-03-03_Kat_Graham_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham 2016-03-03_Paul_Wesley_Matthew_DAmbrosio_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley 2016-02-27_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|February 27, 2016 2016-02-26_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|February 26, 2016 2016-02-26_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 26, 2016 2016-02-26_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 26, 2016 2016-02-25_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey February 25, 2016 2016-02-23_Ian_Somerhalder_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 23, 2016 2016-02-23_Elizabeth_Moore.jpg|©Elizabeth Moore February 23, 2016 2016-02-23_Elizabeth_Moore_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|©Chris Grismer February 23, 2016 2016-02-23_Dayvid_Wilson.jpg|©Dayvid Wilson February 23, 2016 2016-02-23_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|©Chris Grismer February 23, 2016 2016-02-22_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|©Chris Grismer February 22, 2016 2016-02-22_Mattew_Davis_Instagram.jpg|©Matthew Davis February 22, 2016 2016-02-21_Nichole_Castro_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|Nicole Castro February 20, 2016 2016-02-21_Ian_Somerhalder_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 20, 2016 2016-02-21_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|©Colin Duran February 20, 2016 2016-02-20_Michael_Malarkey_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey February 20, 2016 2016-02-19_Ian_Somerhalder_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Michael Malarkey February 19, 2016 2016-02-19_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham February 19, 2016 2016-02-19_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Paul Wesley February 19, 2016 2016-02-19_Holly_Brix_Twitter.jpg|©Holly Brix February 19, 2016 2016-02-18_Michael_Malarkey_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey, Kat Graham February 18, 2016 2016-02-10_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|©Chris Grismer February 10, 2016 2016-02-09_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|Chris Grismer February 09, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Flashback episodes